Gum
by jonginini88
Summary: Sehunnie sangat bahagia begitu mendapatkan izin memiliki tempat tinggalnya sendiri di sebuah apartement mewah tanpa ganguan orangtuanya lagi. namun baru saja kebahagiaan itu dirasakan, keponakannya datang untuk tinggal bersama sehun selama satu bulan. apakah yang terjadi? Kai, Sehun. KaiHun. SeKai. Kai seme, Sehun uke YAOI BL DLDR !


**Gege/Hyung**

..

..

..

* * *

 _(Chinese vers = artinya tokoh berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa mandarin)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari-hari yang tenang di apartementnya beberapa bulan yang lalu akan berubah. Sehun baru saja menempati apartement tersebut dengan izin orang tuanya karena ia sudah dianggap dewasa. Tetapi kenyataannya sekarang Sehun harus menjaga keponakannya untuk satu bulan kedepan. Keponakannya yang lahir di china tersebut akan datang ke korea siang ini. Alasannya karena bibinya menikah lagi dengan namja asal jepang dan akan berbulan madu di osaka selama satu bulan tersebut. Mau tidak mau, karena permintaan bibinya, sehun mengiyakan begitu mudahnya (tanpa syarat).

 **ICN airport**

Sehun memegang banner bertuliskan nama keponakannya. Maklum, mereka belum pernah bertemu dan hanya melihat satu sama lain dari photo. Kebetulan sehun dan keponakannya saling mengikuti di weibo, jadi sehun tidak terlalu khawatir tentang kepribadian keponakannya itu. sehun tidak akan membuat Kai cemburu, karena keponakannya juga sama seperti dirinya (seorang uke).

Sehun begitu terkejut begitu pemuda baby face yang tingginya sepantar dengan dirinya mematung di depan banner yang sehun pegang.

"gege, aku berputar mencari gege, ternyata gege disini, gege salah memegang bannernya, namaku terbalik! (chinese vers)" namja baby face itupun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

Ternyata benar bannernya terbalik, sehun membuang banner tersebut. "jangan panggil gege. Ini bukan china. Kamu di korea, karena itu kamu harus bicara hangul! Mengerti!"

"ne, ar-arrasoyo!" keponakannya memang type penurut

"aku tidak menyangka tinggimu sama denganku? Berapa usiamu?"

"19 tahun. Aku lahir di tahun 97. Ahh gege, eomma bilang dia sangat merindukanmu!"

"bagus, anak pintar! Pangil aku hyung ne?" sehun mengacak-ngacak rambut keponakannya dengan semangat

"ne hyung, tapi... aku baru bisa sedikit"

"tak apa-apa, disini kamu bisa belajar!" sehun merangkul keponakannya, mereka dengan ceria berjalan dan mengobrol banyak hal. Walaupun kenyataannya hanya sehun yang berbicara tentang aturan baru dirumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun diam-diam mendengarkan keponakkannya yang sedang berteleponan dengan bibi cerewetnya. sehun menggenggam ponselnya dengan kuat, ia juga merindukan sosok kedua orangtuanya.

Ponsel sehun bergetar saat itu, sehun lalu terbangun dari lamunannya. Itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Kai-ah?"

"kamu sudah pulang? Aku sudah ada di depan apartementmu!"

"ne, aku tutup teleponnya!"

Pintu terbuka, Kai membawa bingkisan yang pastinya sebuah hadiah untuk keponakan sehun. sehun segera memeluk kai dengan erat. "aku merindukanmu!"

"aku juga baby, aku selalu merindukanmu!"

"kajja! Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada keponakan manisku!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Bukan hanya Kai yang terkejut, tapi sehun juga. Sehun tidak tau jika keponakannya juga menyukai namja type KAI.

"Omooooo , Neomu joha! Hyung sangat tampaaaannn!"

"hentikan! Kai-ah, maafkan keponakanku"

"hyung tampaaaan, namaku winny!"

"sebenarnya namanya winwin, dia keponakanku yang lahir di china"

Kai memberikan senyuman maut yang membuat siapa saja meleleh seperti lava karena senyumannya. Termasuk winny yang sedaritadi mengagumi wajah Kai.

"dia namjachinguku! Kau carilah namja yang seumuran denganmu!" sehun hanya bercanda kok, dia tidak mungkin mengkasari keponakannya sendiri.

"annyeong winny, namaku Kai. kai hyung! Ini hyung membawa hadiah untuk menyambut kedatanganmu di korea!"

Winny mengambil hadiah dari tangan Kai dengan penuh semangat. Langsung membuka bungkusan tersebut. Namun,

"Iron man?" ungkap winny kecewa

Kai mendekat memegang kedua pundak winny, winny tampak tidak senang ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Kai juga salah sebenarnya. Ia tidak bertanya pada sehun tentang status keponakannya itu. ia hanya tau keponakan sehun itu namja, tapi tidak tau uke atau seme.

"mianhae winny, besok kita bisa belanja sebagai ganti hadiah dari hyung. Hyung tidak tau jika keponakan hunny ternyata uke yang sangat mirip dengan kelakuannya yang manja dan menggemaskan"

Mata winny berbinar. "benarkah hyung! Besok kita kencan?"

Kai bingung menjawab apa, ia melihat sehun melipat kedua tangannya. Siapa yang harus Kai pilih sekarang? kekasihnya atau –

"hyuuuuung?"

"ne!" jawab Kai mutlak, langsung disambut pelukan erat dari winny. Jika wangi tubuh sehunnie-nya harum vanilla, maka winny memiliki tubuh seharum strawberry.

"aku menyukai hyung!" ungkap winwin polos, membuat kai ingin mencium anak itu

Sehun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit memberat. Keponakannya bukan hanya mengusik di apartementnya, tetapi juga mengambil perhatian kekasihnya.

"aku akan memasak makan malam di dapur!" ucap sehun dingin

"ne! Winny akan menunggu bersama kai hyung sambil menonton anime!" jawab winwin ceria

Sehun tidak mempedulikan itu. Kai hanya mengikuti naluri ke-seme-an nya saja. ia tentu senang berduaan dengan uke cantik seperti sehun dan winwin. Ups!

.

Sehun memasak dengan telaten di dapur #skip

Kita lihat apa yang Kai dan winwin lakukan di ruang bersantai.

Mereka berdua memang sedang menonton anime. Dimana Kai memangku winwin diatas pahanya. Winwin sangat senang mendapat tempat yang hangat dipelukan Kai. Aura pelindung yang kuat, aroma seme yang eksotis. Siapa yang tidak betah berlama-lama di dalam dekapan Kai?

"hyung, winny belum lancar hangul" adunya, anak itu memainkan tangannya di wajah tampan Kai

"haruskah kita menonton drama? Anime ini bahasa jepang!" Kai mengambil remote, kemudian terlihat drama two world dengan peran utama kang chul itu menghiasi layar lebar.

"taeyong eomma suka memarahi winny jika menonton anime. Taeyong eomma akan mengunci winny dikamar untuk belajar hangul. Yuta appa membelaku kalau aku belajar bahasa jepang. Tapi eomma tidak mau mendengarkan kami (chinese vers)" tiba-tiba winny curhat tentang keluarganya.

Tunggu, tiba-tiba Kai teringat sesuatu, "kalau Taeyong eomma seorang warga korea. Yuta seorang warga jepang. Kenapa winny berbahasa china?"

"winny lahir dan dibesarkan dichina bersama kakek nenek. Ayah kandung winny seorang chinese menikah dengan taeyong eomma. Tapi sekarang mereka berpisah. Nakamoto Yuta menjadi ayah winny mulai sekarang, karena itulah winny dititipkan disini selama sebulan dan mereka berbulan madu di jepang (chinese vers)"

Benar-benar keluarga yang aneh pikir Kai. mereka harus mengusai 3 bahasa. Lucu sekali keluarga winny. Mungkin dengan alasan agar winny fasih bicara hangul, taeyong sengaja menitipkan anak ini pada sehun. kai mengerti sekarang. winny disini bukan hanya karena dititipkan ditinggal orang tua berbulan madu. Tapi agar winny juga fasih berbahasa hangul seperti ibunya.

"hyung akan mengajarimu! Tenanglah, hyung mengerti sedikit bahasa china, tapi winny harus terbiasa berbicara hangul walaupun salah. Itu akan membuatmu cepat belajar!" Kai sangat gemas dengan anak itu. wajahnya seperti baby. Lembut dan bersih.

"benarkah? Hyung, ayo habiskan waktu bersama! Winny hanya sebulan disini. Sehun hyung bisa bermanja-manja setelah winny pulang ke china (chinese vers)"

Kai memandang ragu. Tau sendiri bagaimana cemburuannya kekasih manisnya itu. mana mungkin ia bisa membagi waktu untuk dua baby-nya itu.

Kai menyelusupkan wajahnya keperpotongan leher winwin, Kai sangat menyukai aroma strawberry dari tubuh cantik itu. sedangkan winwin tampak ceria dengan godaan itu. "hahaaa, hyung, gelii"

Kai memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat, kemudian menciumi daerah sekitar wajah kecuali bibir winny. "aku kekasih hunny hyung, kamu akan menjadi keponakanku yang menggemaskan. Hunny hyung sangat sensitif dan cemburuan. Kamu jangan mengusilinya arraso?"

"jadi hyung nggak mau manjain winny seperti hyung manjain sehun hyung? (chinese vers)"

Ya ampun, Kai tidak tega melihat winny merajuk seperti anak puppy. "winny baby, hyung juga menyukaimu. Hyung tidak masalah bisa dekat denganmu ( jiwa playboy). Tapi kita harus mengerti situasinya okay?"

Apa winwin mau dijadikan kedua seperti itu? Kai ragu winwin menyetujuinya.

Tapi apa yang Kai dapatkan?

Winny mencium bibirnya, kemudian menutup wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"jangan katakan apapun! Winny maluuuu"

Kai membuka perlahan tangan winwin dari wajah manis itu. "anak nakal! Mulai sekarang gunakan hangul! Jangan mandarin lagi okay?" guraunya, winny merespon dengan anggukan kecil.

Berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil yang melibatkan bantal-bantal sofa berjatuhan tak teratur di ruangan tersebut. Siapa yang akan membereskan kekacauan itu? Tentu saja Sehun.

.

.

Kini ketiganya duduk dengan rapi di depan meja makan. Sehun memasak banyak makanan china. Winny bahkan sudah tidak tahan untuk menyantap makanan di hadapannya.

"harusnya aku suruh kalian menunggu disini daripada membiarkan kalian merusak ruang santaiku!"

"hyuuuung, winny lapar!"

"hehe" kai tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa ketika kekasihnya itu kesal. Sehun yang kesal bisa melahirkan singa diruangan tersebut.

"HYUNG! WINNY LAPAR!"

"okay! Kita mulai makannya!" akhirnya Sehun dapat menahan emosinya. Kai menggerakkan mulutnya mengatakan maaf. Sehun pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Makan malam hari itupun menjadi sedikit lebih tenang daripada biasanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

' **next?'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author sangat mencintai karakter KaiHun sebagai TOKOH UTAMA baik di ff, meme, dll.**

 **Author menambahkan karakter tambahan dari Nct, hanya winwin yang author masukan.**

 **Tolong beri komentar di kotak 'REVIEW' reader-deuull~~~**

 **ARIGATO~**


End file.
